Avayna
by Kisella the Silver
Summary: Tribute to the writer's who keep me reading their fics! Lotor accepts a child but will she be all he wants him to be? or foil his plans? :  M for blood and those weird situations of love


Through Her Eyes

The story of Alanya, bastard child of Prince Lotor.

Eventually a L/A fic :D A tribute to all those Voltron fanfiction writers!

Who ever said the life of a slave was hard had hit it right on the target. It hurt to see them toiling day after day doing the tasks that none of them really wanted to do. The threats of death around every corner and the insults made life just a little more exciting. Those men, women and sometimes, children lived their lives just like them, but not. Being owned was one thing, but the slaves knew deep down their souls were free. Nobody could ever own a soul.

She could not understand why they were there. They cleaned her room when she had already picked up all her toys or dressed her when she had already halfway dressed herself. They brought her food when she did not want it and even drew her baths when all she wanted was a shower. It was because they were made to do it. She hated it. Why should she let them do all the things she is capable of doing? Was she not important enough to do the most simple of tasks by herself? What was she? Three?

No, she was seven. Well seven and a half to be precise. Her mother was a harem slave to Prince Lotor and she had died alone giving birth to her. The prince found out about her when she was six, safely hidden away by those harem women she called her aunts. Why the prince had felt she needed to be taken from her aunts was a mystery and why she couldn't see them angered her even more everyday. As far as she thought of herself, she was just a slave.

But according to the white haired loud mouth she was his daughter. A princess. One who deserved to be showered with colored rocks and expensive clothing that itched and a room larger then the closet she was comfortable in. She wanted to see her aunties and go back with them. She liked it because she had other girls to play with, aunties who made her clothes and toys and told her bedtime stories of their lives before then. They also knew her mother... He didn't know much about her, anytime she asked, he would dodge the question and try to distract her with something.

It wasn't like she hated Lotor, she had a small respect for him. She didn't blame him for the death of her mother or she was born or anything like that. She was not comfortable being who he wants her to be! She wanted to be normal. She desired going back to her 40 aunties and the 9 girls and their 5 daughters. But she couldn't leave the room unless under guard escort. But the two guards stationed at her chambers were laid back and sometimes fun. They took her to places in the castle that Lotor would be angry about.

A soft knock at her door. The black haired girl jumped from her perch by the large window and fixed her black and silver dress. She knew who it was and she was not looking forward to his visit. "Enter." She tried looking excited to see the slim pale Drule office. His dark colored hair and his well pressed uniform. This was her escort to someplace called the Arena this afternoon. He seemed annoyed as he stared at the small girl in front of him. "Your father-"

"Prince Lotor..." She corrected him, crossing her arms a bit. The guard snorted a bit "Your father." He stressed the word father. "Asked me to bring you down to the arena. Are you ready.?" She returned his snort and turned around. "I don't want to go, please tell the prince I am unwell."

She was not expecting the right hand on her shoulder as he dragged her a long. "Just like him... Don't need two of you." He pulled the door open as the guards at the door looked a little shocked to see the ill manner treatment their princess was receiving. The girl was pushed forward. "Move, mutt." He growled. "i don't like touching pond scum anymore then you like your masters invading your hole. The sooner we get this over with the sooner you can come back here and sulk."

She thought of saying something back. She had done it many times before to this guy and he took it. What could he do? He had made the mistake of slapping her in front of Lotor and it led to an interesting argument she could barley understand. Maybe in some way Lotor cared about her? Probably not. If he did she wouldn't be treated like a slave.

The walk was long and the castle corridors scared her. The braziers a long the walls were green today. Green was a sign of an execution. She did not want to see someone die today... Or was it red? No they were always green. Was it really that long since she left her room? No she was smuggled out to the gardens 2 days ago by her guards. She shook her head and continued to walk until the cool dry air of the outside hit her. It made her nose itch and the smell of fresh blood made her stomach churn.

The stadium looked full today. Rows upon rows of people, slaves, guards, and dignitaries in box seats cheered to the carnage below. It looked like someone imported a new animal to the games. It had a fluffy white mane, silver coat and big long teeth. It almost looked like a cat except this cat had 6 legs. Some poor disobedient slave had been ripped in half as the starved beast fed. She glanced up to the high box where the king sat. She had only met him once and he seemed like he needed a hug. That was a mistake she wouldn't repeat again.

She rubbed her hand from where the big fat meanie had grabbed her. His claws had made punctures in her hand and scarred. Prince Lotor had taken the time to run her to the hospital wing and was examined head to toe and the doctor said everything was all right with her. The prince had spent a week with her just in case anything developed while her hand got better. She decided she didn't like being dangled by her toes or walls make comfortable landing spots.

He was looking at her, glaring. Those cat-like yellow eyes on that wrinkled face. She wondered if he glared any harder would the wrinkles eat his eyes. She smiled, that would be funny. It would teach him he shouldn't be grumpy all the time. Or glare at her. She took notice that the prince's seat was empty. She looked back to the guard as he shoved her. "Where is Lotor?" A couple people gasped, hearing such disrespect coming from her mouth.

The guard grinned. "You'll see..." He brought her up to the high box where five guards bowed in acknowledgment of the princess. She was forced to sit close to the king. She had full view of the stadium and the next set of challengers. She swore she saw the prince standing by the weapons rack as if he was deciding what he would use. She squinted and saw his features... It was him!

"Watch well young one." The king behind her said. "You'll be down there making us proud like your father is now." She squeaked as he snatched her hand and examined it. "I did squeeze too hard." He dropped it. "It'll build character. Wish your fool idiot of a father would beat you more." He leaned back in his chair. "The match is about to start, watch, learn, and remember."

She did not want to watch lives being wasted for nothing. But when she saw the two spears clash she was captivated! Something about the two of them putting their hearts into the fight looked like a sonnet. For every blow landed there was a cheer. But when the rival made a mistake Lotor took full advantage of it! He slammed the spear down onto his rival, piercing him through the chest in one clear blow. The spectators were in an uproar! Applause from all sides rained down on her father. He seemed pleased but it wasn't their attention he was seeking. He was looking right up at his child, his daughter, his heir. He frowned seeing hide. Away from his glance.

She covered her mouth as she ran past the guards and through the crowd. She fell a few times and her dress had torn but she wanted to get out of there and was thankful nobody stopped her. She found her way through the maze of entrances and exits until she knew she would be safe. She ducked under a stone bench and hid there. The sick was only an act, something she had become very good at, and huddled in the shadow of the bench.

She wished she was a slave again. But even then she wouldn't be a slave for long. She looked down at her light blue colored hands and shook with anger. She looked exactly like her masters. She was one of them! But she didn't want to be. She wanted to go back to her harem and be safe. Or was it she wanted to go back to what she was comfortable with.

Anytime Lotor had come to her he never struck her or yelled at her. His eyes did not have that glaze of anger. They were always soft. His voice was calm and he was always gentle with her. He had even kept her name her mother gave her. Maybe he didn't see a mutt like the guards call her but maybe an equal? Maybe he did love her. He said he did. He would say it a lot.

"Alanya!" She jumped a bit and shrunk closer to the wall. It was Lotor and he sounded worried. "Alayna! Where are you! It's all right the fighting is over. I know your scared. But you need to learn these things." He paused to see if she would say something. "I swore I would never hurt you. Remember sweetheart? You can come out."

Alanya waited until his footsteps faded before she crawled out of her hiding spot and looked around. So far it was only him but there could be others. All he had to do was demand it and they would obey. She did not have much time as she removed the loud shoes and went running down the hall. She remembered where her room was maybe he wouldn't be there. Alayna pushed open the door to her room and poked her head in and looked around. Everything was how she had left it.

She sniffed the air softly. She caught the scent of blood and sweat. He either was here or was. She slowly backed up and her back hit something hard. She closed her eyes and growled. "leave me alone!" She turned around and tried shoving him away. Only to go into the doorway a bit herself. She couldn't budge him and she was too scared to look up into his face. She disgraced him and humiliated him in front of everyone. Maybe he would be kind and snap her neck.

Alayna closed her eyes and tried to look like she wasn't going to cry. Lotor breathed an inner sigh of relief. She was all right, a little feisty and dirty, but she was all right. But he already knew any child of his would have his stubbornness and need to do what they want. He knelt down and brushed a few dark locks from her face. "Your skin is turning blue. Soon your hair will change and you'll look like a Drule. Growing up before my eyes Alanya."

"I don't want to be a Drule!" She whimpered as a trail of tears poured from her eyes. "I don't want to grow up and hurt people or have a harem or be ugly!" Lotor blinked. "ugly but I'm not..." Then it hit him who she was talking about. He smirked and hugged her softly. "And getting my wonderful personality. Your so cute." He picked her up. "Maybe you weren't ready to see the gore of the Arena. I am sorry my little princess. Did I scare you?"

"No... You didn't Prince Lotor." She didn't want to hug him but he was warm and comfortable. She can see why her mother and her aunties liked laying in his bed a lot with him. She leaned her head on his right shoulder. "I want to see my aunties. Can I go see them Prince Lotor?"

"You cannot. I am sorry." He growled a bit. "They are slaves. They are my slaves. Not your family. I am your family and you are my daughter. And I know you don't know why yet but in time you will. I promise you will." He held her tight to him as he stared at the reflection of himself in one of her mirrors. He could see the white hair starting to show through the beautiful black that was her mother's. He wouldn't lie when he said he had feelings towards Shayl, Alayna's mother. He knew she was with his child and took good care of her. He had hoped it would be a male heir but when he saw that little pale face mixed in with those other slave's children he fell in love with her.

"Shayl and I would talk about you all the time. She asked that I raise you with the love of myself and her. She did not want you to be a slave. She wanted you to be who I am. I wasn't sure what she meant by that but..." He pet her head softly. "I see what she means. Alayna you need to give my way of life a chance. If I had known she had you... I would of scooped you up and raised you myself."

He waited for her to say something. And after what felt like a moment of a lifetime she whispered. "Papa..." A few tears stung his eyes as his heart swelled with joy and pride. "I love you, Alayna."

She whispered softly. "I... I love you too papa."


End file.
